shaiya_wiki_questfandomcom-20200213-history
Beginning Quests Shaiya Aol
In Beika * Katalyna -Lunch Delivery - deliver to edward Rewards 1000 exp 80 * Edward Bentner -Regifting- Take the lunch to Provisional Military Camp to Licholas Reward 1000 exp 80 * Licholas Bentner- Food Taster- Take the lunch to Roland the Guard Reward 1000 exp 100 * Roland the Guard - Junk Food- Return to Licholas Bentner Reward 1000 exp 100 --End of line-- * Ethan the Recruiter-New Beginnings - kill 5 foxes Rewards 3000 exp 50 Return to Ethan * Ethan the Recruiter - Bartering - Accept 20 pomegranates Reward 3000 exp 30 * Ethan the Recruiter - Reinforcements - go to simon the guard Reward 1000 exp points 50 * Simon the Guard - This is War (1) Reward 1000 exp points 200 * Simon the Guard - This is War (2) Reward 100 Exp points 550 * Simon the Guard - This is War (3) Reward 100 exp points 550 * Simon the Guard - Burn Notice - Kill 5 Vueltas Scouts (Spys) Reward 1000 exp 1050 * Lapael The Cheif Guard -Refugees Aid - Kill 7 Beika bulls (should read buffalo) collect 7 buffalo meat take to Yuris the refugee Reward 2000 and exp 1400 * Yuris the Refugee - Procure Supplies - Kill 5 Boars Reward 1500 exp 1500 * Yuris The Refugee - Clearing the road - Kill Gobin Rogues- kill 5 Goblin Soldiers and 5 Goblin Blade Masters - go to Roter the Head Miner Reward 2000 exp 1750 * Roter the Head Miner -Prisioner Punish- kill 7 death eaters Reward 3000 exp 2500 * Roter the Head Miner -Tough Work - Kill 10 Male Death eaters Reward 3000 exp 2850 return to Lambert The Village Head * Lambert The Village Head- Tough Work (2) - kill 10 female deatheaters Reward 3000 exp 3000 * Lambert The Village Head- Retrieve the logs - Kill deatheater workers collect 7 polished wood Reward 3000 exp 3200 * Lambert The Village Head- deliver to beika farm (should read to Beika the Farmer) Reward 2000 exp 2000 * Beika the Farmer - Rat Catcher- kill 3 stray rats Reward 3000 ext 3900 * Beika the Farmer - Entering Keolloseu - kill 5 human deserters 5 Elven Deserters - Go to Gilbert the Guard. Reward 3000 exp 5000 * Gilbert the Guard - Entrance Exam - reward varies - kill at least 5 deatheaters Reward 3000 exp 4400 * Gilbert the Guard - Moving In- Report to Hans the Chief Guard Reward 2000 exp 4000 * Instructor of Light -Basic Training- Reward a level 1 tryout costume * Instructor of Light- Linking- Reward 3 beginners lapis and 3 safety scrolls. * Instructor of Light - Recreation Reward 5 stamina 5 health 5 mana remedies. * Instructor of Light - Town Teleport Reward 20 Town teleport * Instructor of Light -Enchanting Reward 3 beginners lapis box and 3 safety scrolls * Instructor of Light -It's time for battle Reward (sp) meaning NT ress rune 1 day and 3 NT knockout nostrum. Refugee Shelter * Degrit the Sobber -My Precious- Find his precious belonging. Kill the boars for quest item Reward 1500 exp 1500